Your bark is bigger than your bite
by VampireGarfeild
Summary: Alice has always been Leah's girl but we all know Belle is top dog.


Thought I'd give this ago honestly think I might flop but let's try hmm :))  
but do people even read this shit?

My back slammed against the wall as she pushed me with as much force as she could, then inched her head forward snarling at the same time, I know were dogs but I mean did she really have to dribble as well?

"She's mine, and don't forget it Belle so back the fuck off"

I didn't retaliate because honestly what would be the point in that, I just looked her square in the eye not baking down but not standing up – but I guess that's always been me just going along with whatever shit came my way even if it was in the form of Leah. I looked off behind the dog snarling in my face and there she is, truth is she has always been Leah's girl... the enigma that is Alice Brandon, our eyes meet I knew from the confused expression she that she couldn't hear what was being said clenching my jaw I strained my neck to get my head as far away from Leah, I noticed the crowd forming around us and I was just tired of all this bullshit so I pushed against Leah with more force than she was holding me with.

"Fuck off" I said with venom dripping from every word. I shoved past her and the rest of the crowd.

Ah only one more period left so I guess I was just going to have endure it, the fact is I don't care if Leah imprinted on Alice, I guess I have imprinted on Alice too even though it's not possible – but they also said it was impossible for girls to become werewolf's so they can shove that one up their tits. It doesn't matter whether I chose to love Alice or if I was forced to love Alice, the real question is who wouldn't love Alice, she's dark, sensual, confident and so unbelievable sexy and all the other things like funny, intelligent blah blah blah the list could go but honestly who makes up that shit in the books, it never happens it's not real, sure personality comes in to it but is that really the first thing you look for or am I just being shallow?

My musings are interpreted by none other than Alice herself.

"You going to tell me about that in the corridor or do I have to force it out of you?" She asked as she quirked her eyebrow. I went all nervous that part of me that just can't form sentences when she's around it sucks really it does I just end up looking like a douche.

"Hmm hasn't your precious Leah told you already" I replied rather coldly fuck fuck fuck i didn't want it to sound that bad.

"Who put the stick up your arse?" God I hated it when she was angry at me.

"Your girlfriend" I mumbled I had to keep clenching my jar to keep from shouting because an unhappy Alice meat a tortured Bella and wasn't really feeling that today.

I didn't look at her once during our conversation if you'd call it that I've had better conversations with my nan and that's just pathetic.

She ran a hand through her dark messy hair, oh how I wanted to be the one running my fingers through it playing with it – as nice as sex is, all the couple stuff you do together is also nice. I'm not a total pig I mean sex is good but if it's not with Alice it's probably shit.

"How is that my fault then?" Bella was once again drawn out of her thoughts.

I sighed I just hate not being able to hold her or kiss her or anything other things! Life was a bitch that came in the form of Leah Clearwater. I looked down my eyes set on the floor.

"It's not" I say more to myself than her, I'm not being fair to her treating her like shit, plus this wasn't any way of getting her to feel something more than friendship for me.

"So I'm waiting" She said smirking at me, one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows raised expectantly and her dimple showed she once told me she hated them, but how could you hate perfection because really that's all Alice was, she gave me a nudge with her elbow, people say that when the person you love touches you, you get tingles it's not an exaggeration I don't tingle but my stomach does flips, I just can't talk she's so confident and then there me blabber fucking no brained Belle.

I looked up into her eyes, they are always so dark, mysterious her eyes don't show anything that gives away her emotions its' usually her lips weird as it may sound. She gets a little wrinkle just by the corner of her lips because when she's angrily she pouts some may find it pathetic other endearing but it was just Alice. God I hated it when she mad but fuck me she so sexy!

"Sorry Alice I know I shouldn't take it out on you... but you'd be even angrier if I took it out on Leah" I said solemnly I just want her to look at me; the same way I look at her I could make her so happy if only she'd give me the chance.

She suddenly got a lot angrier again, and god help me if I didn't push her against the corridor wall right then and there, but luckily we came to our class room.

"Whatever Belle" ah typical Alice she always got the last say with her husky voice, she turned her back on me and walked into the classroom smooth Belle real smooth i followed her like a little lost puppy as usual.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

She exited class before me, probably off to meet Leah I assumed. Angela met me outside my classroom.

"Tonight?" she asked, they wanted me to go out tonight but to be honest i just couldn't be fucked plus I had to patrol with the pack.

"Sorry Ang not feeling it feel like crap" I said looking at my friend,

"Ah you look it" she said with a light laugh and a wink.

Out of all my friends I must say I do like Angela the most she doesn't get drawn in to all the gossip of high school plus she's rather understanding obviously none of my friends know I'm a werewolf, think that may raise a little worry to my friends. Alice knew though only because Leah had to explain how she felt oh god Leah Leah Leah that's all she talks to me about, 'oh Leah is so good in bed' 'Leah is so romantic' 'Leah fucking Clearwater'. To listen to the person you love talk about their love for someone else really doesn't do much for the self esteem I mean a girl can only take so much!

I was on my way La Push when I was at Sam's house I love the family unit we have here, all the guys are my brothers. The pack was already here when my earlier experience with Leah came into mind again my anger rose cor she was going to get it.

I stormed in going straight for Leah i just her back up against the wall of Sam's living room taking some furniture and whatever came with us along the way.

"You happy about that little stunt you threw in school, got your word out Leah happy now or do you plan on causing me more misery" I was shaking now the wolf inside me coming out to play so you could say. My jaw clenched I was in control I had to be, I was always in control of my animal side well apart from when it came to Alice then the animal inside me came out to play again. I could feel the muscles in my neck straining.

"Bella" Sam put a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe you should go for a run with Jacob?" I dropped Leah then I heard her coughing from the hold I had on her neck, I shacked feeling the tension in my muscle, looking over at Jacob he nodded.

I ran out the back of Sam and Emily's house changing in mid jump my anger turned me I was wild running as fast as my legs could push the green scenery surrounding went by me in a blur fastest in the pack does have its perks, I just wanted to get away find an escape, because I guess even if I did love Alice she didn't love me and that's what hurts the most I ran and ran some more I could feel Jacob falling behind but my mind was set.

**Bella don't do anything stupid **and that was all Jacob said before he left me to be alone bless him he really was amazing.  
**  
I won't Jake.**

The La Push cliff came into site i ran to the very edge skidding to a stop, sending some stones of gravel over the edge with my sudden stop, pacing the cliff side I was truly left alone, and there in that moment i decided one way or another Alice Brandon will be mine.

ahhh first chapter kinda suckish?  
don't worry i know it is next chapter will be better :))****


End file.
